This invention relates to a weatherstrip assembly, such as used around the perimeter of a window opening formed in an automotive vehicle door. More particularly, the weatherstrip assembly includes a bright strip or reveal that faces outwardly from the vehicle as a show surface, although selected aspects of the present disclosure may find use in related applications and environments.
It is known in the industry to provide a weatherstrip or weatherseal assembly that extends around perimeter portions of an opening in a door, and seals a perimeter portion of a window that opens and closes relative to the door opening. A mounting portion of a weatherseal assembly typically engages or is secured to a flange formed for example by joined portions of inner and outer door panels. Commonly, the weatherstrip is an extruded or co-extruded EPDM/rubber/plastic structure that has a generally U-shaped body usually with a rigid metal core/carrier to provide strength and rigidity, and with deformable gripping arms extending inwardly into a cavity defined by the U-shaped body. In addition, lips typically extend outwardly from the weatherseal body for sealing engagement with the window and/or door and/or the vehicle body.
In recent years, a protrusion or mushroom-shaped bulbous mounting region is oftentimes provided and over which is mounted a bright strip/reveal. In order to maintain a secure connection between the reveal and the mounting region of the weatherseal body, the reveal is typically a roll-formed metal component such as stainless steel configured so that opposite edges are designed to grip undercut regions of the bulbous mounting region of the weatherseal body. Thus, the elongated edges of the reveal extend continuously and grip the elongated mushroom-shaped mounting region of the weatherseal body. A lubricating material is sometimes required on the mounting region to facilitate installation of the reveal over the EPDM/rubber material. Further, the tolerances are very tight and it can be challenging from an engineering standpoint to meet these tolerances and secure the reveal to the mushroom-shaped mounting region.